


For Now... Yes

by PurpleReine



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Random & Short, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Quick little drabble that I wrote. May turn into a short multi-chapter.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Kudos: 9





	For Now... Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick drabble that I had written. I may write more chapters. So this could be a a prologue.
> 
> This is somewhat based on my "love" life lol

“So, we’re over?” Anya whispers as she stares straight out the windshield of Dmitry’s car.

By the time they arrived at her place from their trip, the sun was beginning to set and the autumn air felt frisker.

Dmitry sighed as he turned off the engine, the vehicle’s vibrations coming to an immediate stop. He turned to the woman sitting in the passenger’s seat.

“Anya, I...”

“Are we?” Anya asked again with tears forming her blue eyes. “Dmitry?” The sweet tone she’d always use when she said his name was gone. There was nothing sweet about it anymore when all she tasted bitterness because of how much it pained her. 

Dmitry flinched at the sound of his name. Ever since they had started dating, Anya hardly ever used his name. She’d normally call him things like “Darling” or “Dearie” especially “Dima.” Just hearing her call out his actual name hurt him even more. 

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, “For now... Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! You can follow me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks. Kudos and comments are always welcome! (:


End file.
